The operation of a gesture-based user interface from a distance can be a challenging task. For example, the user is often unable to point at the exact location or target on the screen in which he or she intends to point due to parallax error. Existing systems also have technological limitations for accurate pointing recognition.
Currently, there are few systems that can allow users to operate a user interface using gestures from a distance greater than, for example, about 3 meters, and which can interactively obtain feedback from the user to increase accuracy of pointing and which use the potential target locations to guide the user for fast and accurate pointing.